


Schnuggling

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: Caleb takes a nasty hit and Molly’s very smitten.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Schnuggling

Caleb woke with a startling headache immediately wincing at the pain.

“Well hello there Mr Sleepyhead, welcome back to the land of the living.” Mollymauk said as the latter groaned and rolled over,

“Oh no, no, you might have a concussion, now you’re awake we need to keep you up.” Molly added as he slipped his arm under Caleb lift him and then cradling his head gently with the other arm.

“I got KO’d in one punch...” Caleb mumbled resting his body against Molly allowing himself to be babied.

“Yeah but you should’ve seen what Beau did to him after.” Molly laughed and stroked his thumb behind Caleb’s ear. The faint pressure of his nail against Caleb’s scalp was enough to keep him alert.

“Where are we anyway?” Caleb asked knowing his bedroom and flat didn’t look like this.

“Oh welcome to my palace, I had Yash carry you up so you could rest.”

“Sorry I’m taking you away from business...you can go back down if you want I’ll be fine.”

“Absolutely not, The club will live without me for a night, I’m not leaving you on your own.” Caleb didn’t say anything just snuggled in a bit tighter to the hold which Molly happily - maybe more than he’d like to admit - returned and wrapped both arms around Caleb letting the man rest his head against his shoulder.

“You’re warm.”

“Mmm, well Jester’s on her way. Caduceus too, the whole squad assembled when you went down. Veth even threatened to come all the way from Nicodranas.” Molly chuckled and shuffled Caleb a bit so he couldn’t fall asleep.

“I’ll have to go visit her, she’ll worry.” Caleb said smiling gently and struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Hey no, don’t you go getting too comfortable.” Molly dug his claws into the top of Caleb’s leg who yelped.

“Thanks...” Caleb said nuzzling relaxing into Molly again, who felt a little high right now but that wasn’t important. 

Not when he was looking after Caleb, wonderful Caleb who felt like he was trying to burrow himself into Molly’s arms as he stared up at him like Molly was his whole world. It was doing absolutely nothing good for his heart rate and maybe he shouldn’t have said he’d be peachy keen looking after Caleb knowing that his crush had become a bit more than just a fanciful past time recently. At the moment it felt all consuming, like he could sit here on this bed above a club with Caleb for the rest of time.

Molly asked Caleb to start talking about the latest book he’d been reading until Jester burst in.

“Heyyyyyy guys! Caleb you alive?” She asked knowing full well he was as he groaned and buried himself further into Molly to block out the light of the hallway.

“Awww, don’t worry I’ve got you!” She said and slapped her hand on his shoulders a green dust puffing out from the contact and seeping into Caleb who blinked sighing in relief as the healing spell took effect.

“Danke Jester, can I sleep now?” Caleb asked Molly who blinked at him as the other bedded down using Molly as his pillow.

“Sure, of course, get some rest.” Molly said trying to calm his pounding heart. He settled for stroking Caleb’s hair as the man drifted off almost immediately. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen him so relaxed. You coming Mol?” Jester said and Molly looked up at and realised there was literally nothing in this world that could make him want to get off this bed right now.

“I’ll...just keep an eye on him, yeah?” Molly said trying not to show his hand. 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Jester giggles knowingly and damn she was too good at reading people. 

Then she slammed the door definitely on purpose and Caleb jolted awake. 

“Ah, sorry.” Caleb said starting to try and shuffle off of Molly.

“Oh no, don’t take my blanket away from me.” Molly said bunking down and wrapping his arms around Caleb. The man laughed and relented getting comfortable again.

“I’m done for the night, staying here with you. Good night, Mr Caleb.” Molly said smiling to himself. The other hummed,

“Guten nacht, liebe...” Caleb murmured drifting off again. He was really out of it and at this point the softness of the situation had taken all the excitement from Molly and had left him with a certain contentedness he’d never felt before. Pulling the blankets around them and snuggling down he kissed the top of Caleb’s head and fell asleep as well.


End file.
